This invention relates to cameras particularly of the type employed for taking still pictures. Such cameras include mechanisms for exposing film, usually in a frame-by-frame fashion, the film comprising a roll and the camera including a mechanism for advancing the roll. The invention is particularly concerned with flash mechanisms of the type employed in conjunction with such cameras to that natural light, if any, can be supplemented by artificial light to achieve sufficient light for picture taking purposes.
Various flash mechanisms have been developed including mechanisms which rely upon momentary electrical current for operating a flash bulb or the like. A popular system involves the use of batteries for supplying the electrical current; however, such systems are inconvenient due to the limited life of the batteries.
Piezoelectric generating means have also been proposed for use in association with camera flash mechanisms. A very small piezoelectric ceramic cube is located within a camera housing, and a hammer mechanism is employed for striking the cube. By synchronizing the hammer operation with the shutter operation of the camera, a brief current pulse is achieved when the film is exposed. Leads connected between a flash bulb and the cube provide the means for igniting the flash bulb in response to the current pulse.